


Someone Worthy of This Sesshomaru

by Lady_Demonia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Demonia/pseuds/Lady_Demonia
Summary: Sesshomaru catches the most alluring scent of a bitch in heat he has ever smelled and is surprised to find that it leads him directly to his young brother InuYasha. Surprised, but not taken aback by this new information, the demon lord proceeds to claim him as his own. Will Sesshomaru be able to break through the distrust and resentment his hanyo brother has for him over the troubled past they both share? Will The stoic demon lord be able to open up and give InuYasha the connection the boy demands of him, and more importantly, how did this all end up happening in the first place?This work was first placed on Adult-Fanfiction.org but I have decided to start posting here. It is currently on hiatus so I can work on other stories, but I do plan to finish it in the future. This was originally meant to be a one shot, which did effect the pacing in the first chapter.





	1. Someone Worthy of This Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was many things: Strong, regal and controlled being some of his best attributes in the Dayoki's personal opinion. Knowing this, it both thrilled and perplexed him to find himself in his current position; running in a blind frenzy, compelled as it where by the most intoxicating scent the demon lord had ever smelled. It is not as if he had never smelled a bitch in heat before, though never did it drive him like this. The scents coming off the other canines were always minor nuisances to the Great Lord of the West. Their need had turned his stomach more than it had offered even the slightest arousal, given the weakness and utter worthlessness that was carried along with the smell of their heat.

THIS one was different; Sesshomaru could tell.Whoever she was, she had to be exquisite. Her scent spoke of many things, all undeniably pleasing to the Lord of the West. This bitch was clearly very fertile but more importantly she was strong, the kind of strength born of both superb lineage and physical exertion. Her scent betrayed her youth, as this was clearly her first heat and he would venture to guess she had yet to be spoiled by anothers touch as he could not catch even the slightest scent of sex from her. He shivered at the prospect.

The demon lord suddenly found himself stopped in a clearing, listening as he scented the air. She was close now and headed in his direction on her own accord. He would wait. There was no reason to startle the poor thing, not when he hoped to be taking her back to the western palace after the initial rut. Needless to say, a weary (and potentially spiteful) mate was not something the Dayoki wanted to deal with.

 

* * *

 

 

InuYasha was traveling aimlessly through the forests of feudal Japan; no ties left to bind him in one place, yet nowhere to truly go to either. The mid morning sun was shining brightly on the hanyo's back as he stepped into a small clearing, not truly paying any attention to his surroundings.

Something seemed to tug at the young mans mind, causing his eyes to travel over the clearing and settle on the figure of his brother standing still just within the tree line, staring as if he had been waiting for the Hanyo's arrival. InuYasha took a few more steps forward before coming to an uneasy stop. Though their feud had ended over half a century ago, he could not shake the uneasy feeling that came over him at the sudden sight. To most anyone else who could have stumbled upon the demon lord he would be the image of perfection, but InuYasha's perceptive eyes knew better; eyes well trained to read the subtle shifts in the Dayoki's expressions and body language out of a shear need to survive. There was definitely something... off with Sesshomaru.

His breath came inperceivably deeper and quicker than usual; his hair, ever so slightly disheveled. His normally icy stair seemed heated like a river in early spring, still frozen, but slowly rolling over with the force of some unknown emotion. On top of this, his body seemed visibly tense as his arms were held a fraction of an inch out from there normal placement.

Slowly, the demon tilted his head to the side, never taking his eyes of his brother before scenting the air, then speaking in an uncharacteristically soft questioning tone he asked "Ototo, is that you?"

InuYasha threw his chin up in his usual cocky manner, trying to hide his uneasiness and confusion with a snort. "Who the hell else would it be, ya bastard?"

Sesshomaru licked his chops like a dog at the dinner bowl. "Interesting little brother; I did not realize you were the bitch in heat."

The wind shifted bringing the smell of the demon lords arousal to InuYasha's nose causing him to stumble back a few more paces on suddenly shaky legs, his eyes widening with shock and recognition. He cried out in both anger and trepidation to his brother "I'm no Bitch Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was on top of him before he even had a chance to blink, forcing him against a near by tree. A disturbing smile crossed the yoki's lips "indeed."

InuYasha tilted his head to the side embarrassed at there sudden proximity. his mind was swimming at the heady smell of arousal and his heart beat pounded loudly in his chest like a caged bird. He had no idea what was happening to him and it scared him. "You Don't have to be so damn close Sesshomaru."

"We will be getting even closer Hanyo."

InuYasha swung his head back to glare into Sesshomaru's eyes, opening his mouth to protest, but before he could speak, Sesshomaru crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. His tongue forcing it's way into the Hanyo's mouth, dominating it passionately with a soft growl at the back of his throat. His knee went between the boys legs pressing against the budding erection it found there.

InuYasha's body went lax in his brothers embrace, whimpering in submission as he began to return the kiss instinctively; their tongues dancing around each other seductively. His hands slowly moved up to rest on his brothers chest as his hips bucked lightly against the older males knee.

Sesshomaru pulled back from their kiss, smirking to himself at his brothers reaction. _If InuYasha continues to be so receptive, this will be a more pleasant experience than I would have imagined._ The demon lord thought to himself as he gently forced the boy onto his knees. InuYasha complied easily enough before looking up to his brother with adorably confused eyes. _Yes, this will be pleasant indeed._ Sesshomaru loosened his hakamas, pulling out his massive erection from between the folds of silk. He set the head before his brothers face in silent invitation. InuYasha still looked a bit confused as his eyes began to glaze over at the scent of Sesshomaru's erection so close to his nose.

"Suck." the Dayoki ordered, pushing his cock even closer to the hanyo's face.

Slowly, InuYasha opened his mouth as his eyes fluttered shut allowing Sesshomaru to slide the head of his cock past his lips. Instantly, the boys tongue went to caress the turgid flesh moaning out as he sucked it further into his wet cavern, reveling in the taste and feel of his brothers cock.

The demon lord gently began petting the fuzzy ears of his brother turned lover in encouragement as the boy began to bob back and forth on the massive length of flesh moaning and whimpering as he went. Sesshomaru watched on from above the boy, enjoying the scene as wet slurping noises came from the boys mouth. "You are quite the eager puppy, aren't you Ototo?"

InuYasha's eyes fluttered open at the Dayoki's words, looking up into golden pools that so match his own as he continued his ministrations. Watching his brothers eyes intently, the demon lord pulled his cock out of the boys mouth with a loud smacking noise before kneeling down in front of him. "Perhaps you deserve a reward for your effort little one?"

Sesshomaru deftly began to untie InuYasha's haori, loosening and slipping his juban out of the way as he kissed and sucked on the boys neck. InuYasha shifted his head to the side his bangs covering his eyes as he gasped out at his brothers hands finding it's way to his uncomfortably warm, sweaty chest. Sesshomaru's hands ghosted over smooth skin, finding it's way to the boys nipple, eliciting another gasp as he rubbed his fingers in circles, giving the perking bud a gentle flick.

"Sessh... What... why are we..." InuYasha said in a breathy tone, too far gone to put a coherent thought together.

"Your heat has called to me little brother. You should feel honored, this Sesshomaru is not normally effected by such lowly things." Sesshomaru spoke in a sultry voice as he slipped off both layers from the boys torso. He proceeded to Shift himself down to lick and suckle InuYasha's untouched nipple as his hands began to remove his own obi and cumbersome armor, letting them fall to the ground unceremoniously.

InuYasha whimpered out in desire, bucking his hips towards his brother, but only meeting air. "Patients InuYasha." The DaiYoki spoke, grasping the hanyo from behind his knees, forcing him onto his ass as he pushed his legs up and apart, licking his way along the boys jugular. "Do you want me to relieve this for you? Hm, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru said before running his finger over the boys clothed erection, eliciting a shudder and a noise of lust laced uncertainty from his brother. His voice became more demanding and authoritative, "Well, speak honestly InuYasha, do you want this Sesshomaru to relive you from this maddening heat and longing within you or not?" Sesshomaru proceeded to palm the boys manhood with a firm touch.

The smaller male rolled his head back, moaning out at his brothers touch as his hips bucked up against the hand. "Oh please, Sesshomaru! Yes!" he cried out before having his words cut off by the daYoki's lips crashing into his own in a heated kiss.

With sudden passion diametrically opposed to his normal icy demeanor, the demon lord removed his brothers hakama's, wrapping his arm around the smaller mans waist before quickly removing his own clothes one handed in order to press his bare flesh against the heated moist skin of his younger brother, moving the boys body to lay down upon the soft grass. "then I shall indulge you InuYasha. Simply remember that I did give you the option to deny me this." The full demon nipped at the hanyo's neck, letting his hands ghost over the boys sides as he rubbed their erections together.

InuYasha's arms curled around his brothers shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest, gently licking and placing open mouth kisses on the underside of Sesshomaru's chin with a small breathy whine.

There was a small rumble in the Dayoki's chest as his heart expectantly warmed to the boy. Never had he expected his brash little brother would ever offer such a submissive sign of endearment to the elder Inu and it pleased him greatly. The Dayoki licked at his brothers face in a more demanding fashion, answering his brothers act of submission with his own reassuring dominance.

Sesshomaru ran his hands down the hanyo's thighs to grab and squeeze the boys firm ass kneading it in his hands as he bit and nibbled across the boys neck and collar bone nearly purring. InuYasha whimpered and moaned out, dragging his claws across his brothers back, as his head fell to the side, presenting his vulnerable flesh completely. His brother smirked against his skin before nipping at it lightly. "All in good time pup, we have more invigorating activities to indulge in beforehand."

The Dayoki moved his hands to InuYasha's hips, flipping him onto his knees without hesitation. He tightened his grip on the boy who weakly tried to move away from him. Sesshomaru moved one of his hands along the boys ass, sliding his finger down the cleft before gently pressing its way past the wet quivering hole it found there. The boy instantly went rigid, gasping out as his eyes went wide "sess?.."

Sesshomaru proceeded to roll his finger over his brothers internal muscles, smirking slightly. "Mmm... your already so wet and relaxed for me here," he wiggled his finger, causing his brother to let out a soft moan and buck his hips against the intruding finger, "so don't act as if you wish to run from me little brother." With this he slipped out his finger, replacing it with the much larger head of his cock slipping in at an unusually gentle pace.

InuYasha moaned out heavily, backing his hips into the massive flesh and bucking involuntarily at the intrusion as a trail of saliva wined is way down from his gasping lips. The feel of his brothers cock being sheathed within hims was almost too much to handle as the unbelievable pleasure caused his heat to flair, making the boy sweat and tingle profusely as he panted out heavily.

Finally, Sesshomaru's cock was fully sheathed within the boys body, but as his brother stilled, InuYasha whined uneasily, not sure what the overwhelming feeling in his belly demanded be done. Sesshomaru buried his head in his brothers hair as he pulled out half way, and slowly pushed in with a soft grunt causing the boy beneath him to whimper more, tilting his hips up in invitation.

"Is this the first time you have been taken in such a fashion little brother?" the demon lord spoke as he continued thrusting into the ass beneath him, picking up the pace a bit.

The boy simply arched his back further, angling his hips instinctively to achieve something; The boy did not yet know what. Noticing this, Sesshomaru, pulled out further before thrusting in hard, causing the boy to scream out in ecstasy as his prostate was pounded by the eager cock. "well, InuYasha? Answer me; Is this your first, or have you allowed another man to touch you in such a manner?"

The boy moaned out loudly, as the Dayoki wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it firmly as he continued to pound that pleasure spot. "ugh, no..... I...." InuYasha said between moans and grunts caused by the massive flesh pounding within. "Ses.... sho...mmm... You, sesh... only you."

At this the demon lord began to lick the boys neck as he continued pounding him into the ground. "Good, and I will make sure it remains that way InuYasha... No one but me. Never little brother. If that ever changes, you will wish you had never been born."

His answer was a gurgling moan as his brother tried thrusting himself harder onto his massive cock. "FUCK, more!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, dragging his fangs against InuYasha's shoulder before building to a maddening pace. Their bodies pounded together with bone crushing strength as claws bit into hips and teeth sunk into sensitive neck tissue. InuYasha screamed out heavily, painting the grass beneath him with his essence as his muscles squeezed his brothers cock to oblivion, causing him to release his seed into the welcoming ass of his brother with several intent thrusts into that hot inviting hole. With a grunt he pulled out, dragging them both onto the grass, as sleep took them over.

 

* * *

 

InuYasha stirred at the feeling of warm arms pulling away from him. Slowly he awoke from his hard earned slumber, though he had no wish to move from the spot.

"InuYasha, It is time to rise and dress yourself. we have a journey ahead of us I do not wish to dally on."

The boy grumbled, scrunching his face as he rolled to his hands and knees, wishing to get up to hide his nudity. He winced as the skin at his shoulder pulled, bringing his hand to press on the tender spot. His eyes widened with realization; "You fucking bit me!"

Sesshomaru turned slightly to look at the boy over his shoulder as he finished dressing "indeed."

"WHY!!!" InuYasha screamed, rolling himself to sit on his rump, hand still on his neck as he looked at his brother in a mix of horror and anger. Sesshomaru turned himself to fully face him, raising his eyebrow as he tilted his head, regarding his brother as if he were a moron. "I will not have you further disgrace our bloodline by having you birth our potential pups as bastards."


	2. Chapter 2

The words took a moment to reach InuYasha's brain, jamming on the way in. The slightly haze and headache he still felt from his temporarily sated heat did not help him, but when the  words finally set in, his eyes went wide, mouth agape in shock. "You got to be shitting me."

"I assume you are implying that this Sesshomaru is lying to you. Let me assure you, I have no reason to do such."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, as he crossed his arms before him. "I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play  Sesshomaru, but you can fuck off. Even I know that men aren't equipped for that shit."

If Sesshomaru was any less of a man, he would be sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. As is, his fingers twitched at his brothers nescience, his voice coming out in his usual scathing fashion; "It is clear that Mioga failed in his duties to properly inform you on adult matters, or you have chosen to remain ignorant on some very important points."

In reality, Sesshomaru knew otherwise, this was not a failure to inform InuYasha at a proper time, but instead a failure to anticipate how early InuYasha would be reaching his full maturity (200 years sooner specifically): a fact that Sesshomaru himself overlooked but should have anticipated given the boys human blood. Of course the DaiYoki felt no need to inform InuYasha on this matter, just as he felt no need to allow the boy to know his true motives for their matting. After all, being the lord that he was, he was in need of producing an heir and he had been unwilling to lower himself to those bitches who had been far inferior to him. Part of him wondered if the main issue with the other potential candidates had indeed been the fact that they were bitches in the first place, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. It did not matter in the slightest; Sesshomaru had his (very male) mate, and would soon have an heir on the way, even if he had to lock the two of them in his personal bed chambers for a month, it would be done.

"And what fucking points would that be?"

"for beginners, your reaction when we came upon each other tells me you have not been informed of the symptoms of heat which you would need to know even in normal circumstances in order to identify it in another, and know how to handle the situation. Secondly, you are clearly not aware that, although exceedingly rare (and I'll bet unheard of within the Inu clan) there are demons who are either born, or develop into what is commonly referred to as the 'third sex' which includes males that can bare young and women who can impregnate others. Lastly,  you do not seem to know that only those who can become pregnant go into heat, meaning you are now included in their numbers.  At this point, I'm not even sure you have any knowledge of Inu mating practices."

As Sesshomaru spoke, InuYasha's eyes had slowly became wider and wider, his mouth dropping open in shock. "Fuck! No no no NO! This can't be... I'm not. Please, tell me your lying to me, that this is just some fucked up game you decided to play to get one over on me and fuck with my head!" The boy was practically hyperventilating as he shouted at his brother.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, highly displeased with his brothers reaction to the news. Anyone would feel honored for the chance to bare the great lords pups, let alone to become his mate, anyone but InuYasha apparently. Did the boy even realize what a coveted position he now held? "I am NOT lying to you InuYasha. The reason you have been unusually warm for the season, as well as why you have been feeling weaker and less able to concentrate is due to the heat. Have you been perused by other male canine demons recently?"

InuYasha simply nodded, head hung low unwilling to look at his brother; his voice cracked as he spoke "too many of em."

"That is due to the heat. They were able to smell it on you, and came to court you, whether as a potential mate, or simply to rut. You were only capable of fighting them off sense they were weaker, and therefore unworthy to mate with you. If otherwise, you would have reacted to them as you did with myself.  Your strength and mind would have fully failed you as you became intolerably aroused, and they would have taken you however they saw fit."

InuYasha, simply coughed as he fidgeted, entirely too uncomfortable with the conversation. Slowly the boy stood and begun to dress "Well, thanks... I think. Guess it's about time for us to head our separate ways like usual, sense that's all taken care of."

Sesshomaru was infuriated at the boy, his voice no longer able to hide the bite in it's tone "You are doing no such thing InuYasha. That 'bite' as you called it, is my mating mark. As long as that stays on your neck, you are mine and believe me when I say it will remain there as long as we both live even if I have to hunt you down and mark you over and over again until you understand your place. As both you brother AND your mate, it is my obligation to make sure you are properly cared for during this time and avoid being taken advantage of. You Will be coming with me back to the Western Palace to take your rightful place where you will be birthing our pups. I will not have them being born out in the wilds to be raised as heathens."

InuYasha's eyes shot up, taking a fighting stance as he glared into his brothers eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you!! You had no right to fucking mate me AGAINST MY WILL!!"

Sesshomaru simply chuckled at the boy, what preposterous ideas this boy seemed to have. "It was well within my rights Ototo. Sense you have turned out to be a male carrier, it has become not only my right but my obligation to find you a proper mate. As such, I have chosen myself. I am the last available Shiro-Inu male. With our fathers blood running through your veins, it is highly unlikely that even the most powerful Kuro-inu would be a worthy choice. Even if that were not the case, the Shiro-Inu  numbers have been dwindling to nothing due to the fact that few females are born to our clan, and even those who are have been having problems baring young. Because of this, many of our brethren have chosen to breed into the Kuro-inu clan, which are weaker, but do not seem to have any issues birthing females to there line. Considering this, if I were to mate you to any other, I would be guaranteeing the eventual extinction of our clan."

"Keh... It's not as if I'm pure myself you know, sense that seems to be what your after. We'll just end up making quarter breed InuHanyo, which isn't exactly the way to keep the Shiro-Inu demons alive. You really haven't thought this whole thing through, have you Sesshomaru."

"You really are an idiot little brother. The blood that runs through your veins, our fathers blood, is extremely powerful... powerful enough to take over and turn a half breed into a full demon. between that and the power of my own blood, the children will have no choice but be born as full demons. The human blood may slightly effect their looks, and perhaps slightly touch their behavior, but otherwise nothing will differentiate them from a pup born of two full bread demons."

InuYasha's ears went down against his head; the logic made sense and it DID make him feel like a moron for not realizing it himself, but there seemed to be a lot he wasn't putting together lately... perhaps it was a side effect of the heat.

Given the boys silence, Sesshomaru assumed the boy had given up the fight. Holding out his hand he decided it was time to speak "Come Ototo, it is time to go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro-Inu: white dog
> 
> Kuro-Inu: black dog


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha stayed silent a moment more before his laugh rung out across the clearing. It was a bitter laugh, but his brother did not seem to notice as he was plunged into puzzlement on the youngers reaction.

 

"Oh, that's rich Sesshomaru. It's, eh... I'd say over two hundred thirty years late for me to be hearing those words come from you jack ass. I don't need your damn 'home' and I don't need your protection. You made damn sure I learned how to do without you a LONG time ago."  the boy didn't try to hide the bitterness in his tone, there was no point.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, not liking the accusations, even if they were correct. It was besides the point in the demon lords eyes. At that time InuYasha was of no value to anyone, and Sesshomaru was in no place to take care of a child. Still being a  young man thrust into his fathers position, it was even more important for him to gain power and renowned across the land, lest he find strife at his doorstep from those who believed him to be weak. It was not as if it was wise to take a pup with him on the many battles the demon lord engaged in during those early years. Indeed, as amusing as the idea was to the demon, he believed the boy had been safer alone in the woods than he ever would have been following the DeYoki from battle to battle. In affect, his neglect was most likely the thing that gave the child a chance at life at all. Now of course was a different story entirely; Sesshomaru's life was quite a bit more stable, and his brother had not only grown into an exceptionally powerful hanyo, but the boy would be bringing the demon lords pups into this world. He weren't from being of negative value to being the most valuable prize Sesshomaru would ever lay claim to.

"Think of the pups." was the only reply the demon lord gave, the only he thought was needed.

  
  
InuYasha smirked "You said they'll be full demons eh? I'm sure they will be just fine in a den like just about every other demon out there. After all..." the young half demons smirk took on a cruel twist, "If I survived good and well without you around, they should thrive. Hell, with me around and a roof over their head, they'll be goddamn pampered compared to what I had."

  
  
That was it, the last thing Sesshomaru could possibly take. How dare the half breed imply his pups would do better without him, being raised in some filthy cave in the middle of nowhere. The demon lord was upon the hanyo in the blink of an eye, seizing him harshly by the arm and pulling him close roughly. "I will not let my pups suffer because you are too much of a fool to do what is best by them. Unlike those dirty wolves or foxes, we are a civilized breed, and I will make sure our pups are raised as such." Without giving time for a struggle, Sesshomaru proceeded to throw InuYasha over his shoulder, forming his ki into a bright ball of light around them and taking off towards the Western Palace. Perhaps showing the boy what life in the palace is like would do more to convince him than any words the demon lord could hope to speak, or any pleas for he and the pups best interests. If it would take force, than that is one thing the demon lord had no problem doing.

 

InuYasha's eyes went wide as his brother threw him over his shoulder and took off at top speed before beginning to struggle against the firm grip. "Put me down ya bastard! I don't wanna go with you!" the boy cried out as he beat on the muscular back of his mate.

 

His brother simply chuckled; an act which did nothing to calm the young hanyo draped over his shoulder. Never had InuYasha heard the cold and distant demon lord laugh in his entire life, and it disturbed the boy greatly. The young man fell silent at the sound and shivered involuntarily eliciting a smirk and a pat on the butt from his DeYoki brother. "Interesting response little brother... If I would have known that joviality would silence you so quickly, I would have tried it a long time ago."

The hanyo narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms in an indignant manner as he scowled. "You really are a jackass 'big brother'."

"You would be the one to know pup." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, causing his brother to gasp and sputter..

First, laughter from his tight assed brother, now a joke? Clearly InuYasha was in completely unfamiliar Territory with the DeYoki, leaving him unsure of how to respond at all to the situation. Considering this, InuYasha fell silent, deciding it was in the best interest of his pride and sanity (if not his health) not to engage the powerful demon lord. He would let his brother take him to his castle and figure out how to get away once there.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
The trip to the Western Palace was relatively short at the speed the brothers were traveling; about three hours apposed to the four days it would take on foot. The two spent most of the trip in silence.

  
  
Despite the short trip, the close proximity shared by the two was wreaking havoc on InuYasha who was still suffering from his heat cycle. The young and stubborn hanyo did well to hide how badly the situation was effecting him for most of the trip. That is, until they were a mere twenty minutes from the palace. The warmth and discomfort  across the boys skin was becoming unbearable, and the feeling pooling in his abdomen was enough to make the boy whimper and squirm in his brothers grip, panting as his hard member rubbed against his brothers chest.

  
  
At this, his brother moved his hand up the boys leg to squeeze the boys firm ass cheek. The voice that reached InuYasha's ear was silky smooth but tented with lust, which only set the fire in his loins into an inferno. "Do not fret pup. I will take care of your problem when we get to the palace. It won't be long now."

InuYasha didn't want to admit how relived that news made him. He would have preferred to be let down and allowed to take a cold bath and jack off, but  the boy wasn't stupid enough to think he had a choice in the matter. knowing what was coming made him a bit uneasy, but just about anything would be better than this!


	4. Chapter 4

Upon reaching the western palace, the demon lord touched down on his personal balcony with ultimate grace and poise, gently placing InuYasha onto his feet. InuYasha immediately went to patting and straightening his clothing, taking the time to glare daggers into his brother as he did so. The DeYoki ignored the boys immature behavior, in favor of walking past the hanyo into his personal chambers. He was certain the boy wouldn't be foolish enough to make a run for it, given the demon lord could catch him easily enough. They both knew this fact well.

  
  
InuYasha turned, staring at his brother as he walked on. "Fucking jackass. You dragged me all the way here, least you can do is not ignore me..."

  
  
Sesshomaru turned on his heal, glancing at InuYasha with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Slowly, he made his approach on the boy, forcing him to back-step into the balconies railing in nervousness. When Sesshomaru was within inches of the boy he spoke, sliding his palms between his brothers clothing, running his hands up his stomach as he stared intently into golden eyes; "The heat must truly be getting to you little brother, I did not expect you to start begging me for attention so soon."

  
  
"I ain't begging... mpf!" before he could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru pushed his lips against the boys, causing InuYasha's angered protests to turn into a heated moan. Slowly the boy wrapped his arms around the demon lords neck pulling him closer.

  
  
 Gently, the  older yoki pulled away from the kiss, tucking the younger boys head under his chin while lightly petting one puppy dog ear. "That's it otouto, relax. It is fine to enjoy yourself. No one will think any less of you here.

  
  
The boy began to tremble in the great lords arms; for what, the demon lord was uncertain. In all honestly, InuYasha himself was quite uncertain. He felt needy and vulnerable, two things the hanyo detested with a passion. Despite that, he found himself  holding onto the robes of his brother, like a man lost at sea, instead of kicking up hell as he normally would. It was odd to the boy, though it is not as is he had ever quite felt this combination of emotions coupled with physical sensations in his life.

  
  
The boy continued to tremble in his brothers arms, tightening his hold on the lords kimono until his knuckles turned white. after taking a shaky breath, InuYasha spoke, his voice cracking against his will; "Well don't just stand there Sesshomaru. If your going to take me, do it already." He said while unsuccessfully trying to bolster his voice with false bravado.

  
  
Sesshomaru raised his brow at the boy before pulling himself away several steps. At the loss of contact, InuYasha collapsed to the ground, his shaking becoming more noticeable. Slowly the boy looked up into his brothers golden eyes, desperation unable to be hidden from his face. What he saw there was clear, his words had somehow offended the great deyoki.

  
  
InuYasha looked down again, taking a ragged breath before swallowing his pride and speaking again. "Please Sesshomaru. I... I'm so hot I might as well be boiling, my head is spinning, and my stomach is pulling into knots. I... I need you." The last few words falling to little more than a whisper.

  
  
Not even a moment after those words were spoken he found his head being tilted up in uncharacteristically gentle hands, light kisses being placed against the soft skin of his face before finding himself being raised into the air bridle style. The great lord spoke as he carried the boy into his chambers, still placing kisses on his lovely face between words "For you little brother... for you my dear mate."

  
  
InuYasha found himself gently being placed on a raised futon centered in a room of clean whites, and black trim. It was relaxing in it's sparse and subtle decor. Despite this, InuYasha was anything but relaxed. He felt love,longing, not to mention the feeling of finally being home in the deyoki's arms which terrified the young hanyo. Didn't his heart know Sesshomaru was not to be trusted? Didn't it know that  this could only lead to pain? Every chance he took at love ended with suffering, and his brother had been the worst offender. The man who always should have been there, but never was. The one who should have loved him, yet hated him so fiercely that death threats seemed to be the only way to properly show how deeply the emotion went. Clearly his heart had gone insane, how else could he explain it?

  
  
No doubt the hanyo's emotions were clearly on display, for the great deyoki barely started to remove his armor before stopping to stare at the boy. He scrutinized the youth a moment before speaking. "what ails you InuYasha?"

  
  
The boy let his head fall to the side, uncomfortable with the emotions he considered a weakness. "Keh... Nothin." the boy spoke before turning his head back to glare at his brother in his normal aggressive manner " yer just taken too long" he continued, trying to hide the turmoil within in his usual fashion.

  
  
"Well, If that is the case, I will not keep you waiting Otouto." Sesshomaru said with a smirk before removing his armor in two swift movements. The rest of his clothing fell to the floor so quickly that the boy didn't even have time to gasp before the great lords naked body was straddling him, his hands already within the folds of the hanyo's clothing, rubbing his pert nipples as he devoured his mouth.  
  
The boy moaned into the kiss, returning his brothers passion as he possessively raked his claws through the deyoki's long hair, trying to grind his eager cock against the older mans body. Now this InuYasha could handle. Let the future be damned, right now he was going to push away all those despised thoughts and emotion through an act of passion. It may not be fighting, but the hanyo figured it had to be the next best thing. Besides, his body was going haywire with the need for sexual gratification.

  
  
The lord was clearly turned on by the boys aggression, nearly ripping the pups clothing off as he moved to devour his brothers neck, kissing, licking and biting at a frenzied pace. All softness and civility was gone from the deyoki, leaving only hot white passion and animistic lust. He raked his claws over the boys skin hard enough to leave red welts as he continued to devour the boys mouth, rubbing his own erection against the eager pups straining package. The boys growls and yips and moans (not to mention the claws he felt dragging over his own back just hard enough to draw blood) only adding fuel to the demon lords ever growing fire.  
  
Finally, his patients broke. "InuYasha" he spoke in a husky voice, "hold yourself open for me."

  
  
InuYasha hesitated for a moment before spreading his legs to ether side of his brothers slim hips in an unusually meek fashion considering his previous behavior. "No pup, like this." he spoke before taking the boys hands in his own and placing them under his knees, forcing the boy to pull his thighs up and back, his feet pointing to the ceiling.

  
  
Instantly the boy turned red, his face scrunching up in indignation and embarrassment "What the fuck is wrong with you!? I ain't fucking doing this shit for your sick twisted amusement!!"

  
  
The lord kept his hands over his brothers, leaning into one puppy dog ear to whisper softly to the lad. "Calm yourself InuYasha. I promise you it will be more than worth it." He finished his statement with a seductive lick over the inner edge off the boys furry appendage causing him to slightly quiver below him.

  
  
Sesshomaru waited until he felt his young mate apprehensively tighten his hold on his own legs, uncertain of whether to trust his yoki brother or not. Letting go of his brothers hands, he placed his one palm on the bed, using the other to patently guide his cock to his brothers entrance. He slowly pushed his head into that wet heavenly hole before thrusting the rest in with one swift motion. The boy cried out so loudly at the sudden intrusion that the great demon lord was certain that a good portion of the castle had heard his cry of ecstasy, not that it mattered any in the deyoki's mind. Let them hear.

  
  
InuYasha's passage instantly began clamping down, apparently trying to pull the already balls deep dog demon  further into himself as he began to gasp uncontrollably, his body quaking deeply with the sensation of being filled to the brim as he tightened his grip on his thighs. Gods, he felt fuller than he had the first time; clearly his brother had known what he was talking about! Before he had a chance to beg (as he was about to do) his brother slid himself out to the head before slamming himself into the hot greedy hole beneath him, dragging another moan from InuYasha's mouth before setting an unforgiving pace into the hanyo's youthful body.

  
  
"OH GODS, FUCK YES, OH FUCK... OHHH KAMI SAMMA... FUCK!" the boy cried out between moans, pants, yips whimpers and whines.

  
  
The sounds of pleasure coming from his brothers mouth were like ambrosia to Sesshomaru's ears, and he answered them with his own deep grunts and growls of pleasure, only loud enough to reach his lovers pointed puppy dog ears. Oh, the boy was loud. Surly the whole castle would be talking about the mysterious man in their lords bed chambers. It did not bother the DeYoki. Let them gossip if they wished.

  
  
Gods, Sesshomaru wanted to hear more of those lovely noises. He NEEDED to hear them! harshly, he brought his hands to the boys ankles, forcing his legs to spread further as he pushed them over his head, continuing to thrust heavily into the body bellow. InuYashas eyes went wide, as the new position nearly caused him to overload on pleasure, loosing the ability to do anything more than to hold onto his legs for dear life and cry out in ecstasy at every bone shattering thrust the deyoki plunged into him. Surely, anyone who was listening to the two lovers would swear that the demon lord was skinning the boy alive if not for the tell tale sound of flesh slapping flesh.

  
  
Sesshomaru let out a loud rumble from his throat before bellowing out across the room "that's it InuYasha, whail for this Sesshomaru!" Oh... the gossip would travel far and fast. But it did not matter to  the yoki lord. Let them scream it from the rooftops for all he cared. He needed the world to know that the lovely Hanyo beneath him was his and his alone!

  
  
With one more hard thrust into that tight, willing body, Sesshomaru felt himself teeter over the edge of oblivion, filling InuYasha with his essence. The boy beneath him cried out his own ecstasy over his brothers release, coating their stomachs with his own creamy seed before they both slowed to a standstill, panting heavily over the power of their joint bliss.

  
  
As they both relaxed into the futon bellow, panting quietly into the dark, nothing else seemed to matter in the world. InuYasha felt loved, yet unafraid. He felt safe and at home and for once it did not terrify him. As his brother pulled him into his arms, InuYasha simply snuggled into the great lords chest, eyes slowly drooping as he fell into peaceful and content sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha sat at the desk within his personal chambers, staring out the open window in deep thought. This was the first time InuYasha had been introduced to these rooms sense entering the palace nearly a week ago, and the first reprieve the boy had received from his brothers attentions and his own insufferable heat which seemed to peak quite often within such close proximity to the demon lord. Not that he had to endure the worst symptoms of the heat in his brothers presence. No, Sesshomaru was more than happy to indulge in his brothers body the moment his scent began to spike. This fact left InuYasha with very little sleep, as he often found himself being woken by either soft needy licks and touches, or to a sudden mounting depending on his brothers mood and how deeply the boy had been sleeping. He would still be in the same predicament if his lord brother had not had an important meeting that could not be canceled.  
  
  
  
So here InuYasha sat, finally being able to breath, think and beguine to feel like himself away from the heady smell of his brothers musk and his demanding hands. Somehow he felt like his brother was with him still, tugging at the back of his mind with a hint of annoyance at whatever the demon lord was engaged in at the moment but it was subtle and InuYasha could easily ignore it. Instead, he concentrated on his own thoughts. He had decided that after his meal was brought to him and he finally had a chance to eat properly, he would be leaving out the window, getting as far away from this place and his brother as he could before the demon lord was done with his business.  The meeting was meant to last all day, giving the boy ample time to flee.  
  
  
  
Truth be told, a good part of InuYasha wished to stay (as crazy as that sounded) but his better judgment thought otherwise. In all likelihood, Sesshomaru would remember just how much he hatted his hanyo brother the moment the heat wore off and throw him out on his ass, at least after the pups were born (if not before). InuYasha could not afford that, could not afford to get close, to get comfortable and happy just to have it all ripped away. So he was leaving now of his own free will.  
  
  
  
Besides, this whole thing made the boy feel like shit when he had the chance to actually think about it. What did this do to the memory of his belated wife Kagome; that he would go from the memory of her honest love and kindness (despite all the sittings) to the embrace of his twisted sadistic brother who had tried to kill him on more than one occasion? That he would be having a family with the icy demon lord... the family he could never give to the sweet girl from the future despite her choosing to stay with him in the past instead of remaining with her family in the future. The thought of it all was enough to nearly make him cry or vomit, though he didn't. He was expecting someone soon with his food and he'd be damned to let a stranger see or smell his tears. He may be a hanyo, but he wasn't weak damn it!  
  
  
  
The feeling of his brother seemed to shift in his mind, making the boy feel as if he was being observed somehow. A bit unnerving, but he chocked the whole thing up to insanity from his recent sleep deprivation. He may have even contemplated more on the feeling, if it weren't for the servant girl's knock on the soji screen and his nose alerting him to the presence of food.  
  
"well, don't just sit out there," he said in his normally gruff manner, "I'm starving in here."

  
  
Slowly, the soji screen opened revealing a properly docile and formal Usagi Yoki. The fairly plain girl with mottled brown hair bowed deeply from her kneeling position just outside the door before taking his tray of food in her delicate hands and rising gracefully to her feet to walk over to her lords mate placing the food before him and going back to her knees, pressing her head on her hands before her again and speaking meekly "Your meal, lord InuYasha."  
  
  
  
"You don't have ta be so formal. I ain't nobody important."  
  
  
  
The Usagi's head shot up in surprise, her eyes widening like saucers before she quickly dropped her head again. "Oh no! No disrespect must be shown to our great and wise lords mate. To do so would disrespect not only yourself, but our great and illustrious lord." after a moment of silence she continued in a meek voice, barely over a whisper  "and the late lord Inu No Taisho as well."  
  
  
  
"Keh..." was all InuYasha said.  
  
  
  
The girl was silent for a moment before speaking in hushed tones "Please forgive me for speaking out of turn Lord InuYasha. I did not mean any offense."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not offended wench."  
  
  
  
A long moment of silence passed between them. the longer they sat in silence the more nervous the servant became.  
  
  
  
"You know you don't gotta be so nervous.  It's not like I'm gonna hurt ya." The usagi smelled as if she was about to have a heart attack, InuYasha nearly kicked himself. A girl this wound up in protocol wouldn't up and run from her duties if her life depended on it, and InuYasha in his stupidity had forgotten to relieve her of said duties... well, it had been a long time sense he had lived within a palace, so who could blame him for forgetting. InuYasha sighed heavily, "you can go ya know."  
  
  
  
The usagi bowed further, thanking InuYasha profusely before heading out the door with as little haste as she could manage. It would do her no good to forget her place due to fear of the dog before her. She had heard he was known to have quite a temper on him, and she was never very calm around predators to begin with. At least not when they were granting her any form of attention.  
  
  
  
Once the girl left he turned his attention back to his food, hardly taking a moment to look at what he was presented with before scarfing it down at break neck speed. It's not like it mattered what it was; food was food. this, to be sure, was rather delicious food, but the boy didn't have time to savor it. He had places to be, namely anywhere away from here.


	6. Chapter 6

After finishing his meal, Inuyasha sat back, stretching a bit before getting to his feet. Lightly he jumped onto his desk, taking a better look outside his window in search of any guards before leaping out to the gardens bellow. This was going to be too easy. The guards were few and far between, and by the looks of it, they would be easy to pass  by without gaining their notice. After all, they were focused out in search of intruders, not inward for potential escapees. It would be easy enough to time his leap over the outer wall and be into the deep forest before the guards even had a chance to spot him. Perfect.

Without so much as a sound and at speeds few could muster, the boy was up and out, running amongst the tall trees. He refused to pat himself on the back quite yet; getting out of the castle wasn't even half of the battle the boy had ahead of him. He was going to have to rely on most of the survival skills he ever picked up if he was going to avoid being dragged back to the palace by his brother. It didn't help that he felt as if he were being observed again, and the feeling of his brother within his own head felt agitated beyond belief; at him, no less. It unnerved him a bit, and again he tried to push the feelings away. 'yep, sleep depravation is defiantly a bad thing' he thought bitterly to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

it was early afternoon and the boy had ran quite some distance at this point. He had ran through the forest and down a winding river to mask his scent. After dragging himself out of the water, he covered himself in  a heavy coating of mud and continued on his run across the country side.

suddenly, he felt an all to familiar sting. Swatting at the irritant, he found the flattened form of his retainer in his palm."Oiy, Mioga. What the hell brings you here... and now of all times!"

The flea took a moment to regain his shape before speaking in an excited manner. "Oh! Master InuYasha, I'm so glad I found you! It would appear the rumors had been true!"

"what rumors?"

"Well, it would be best to discuss this issue while not on the move master InuYasha. I doubt you will take it well."

InuYasha huffed, ruffling his bangs with his breath before placing the flea on his shoulder. "Can't. If your gonna tell me, you're gonna have to do it now."

Mioga sighed heavily as he held on to the fire rat robes for dear life. "Please! Just why are we running InuYasha? What's so important to get to?"

InuYasha snorted, "More like get away from..."

The flea's eyes nearly popped out of his head "Oh, of course! how could I be so stupid! No doubt your being chased because... well..." Mioga coughed and sputtered.

"I hate to tell you this while on the run..."

"Will you just spit it out Mioga!"

"You've gone into heat master InuYasha. If you are not careful, you may very well find yourself in a forced mating."

The hanyo simply scoffed at his retainers words. "Your a little late jijii."

"Then you are already aware?"

"Yah. It was explained to me after the bastard marked me."

"Oh dear. Please forgive me Master InuYasha. I did not mean to be this late, but I could not find you anywhere. You seemed to have simply disappeared!" after a long pause, the flea spoke again in an extremely nervous tone. "Er... Master InuYasha? Forgive me but I could not help but wonder... who is the lucky demon who managed the feat of matting you? from what I have heard, many had tried to win you, and none had managed to best you?" The flea looked around nervously  "A better question may be, where is your mate now? it is unusual that he would allow you to simply leave; canine demons are highly territorial by nature, especially of a mate in heat."

"Who the hell do you think I'm getting away from?"

Before the flea had a chance to speak, a familiar demonic energy washed over the area, highly enraged and gaining ground on the two quickly. "Please, do not tell me that Lord Sesshomaru is your mate."

Keh... you know anyone else who could best me jijii?"

"I must advise you to stop fleeing at once! I know this may sound insane Master InuYasha but please, turn back now.  You are making a terrible mistake!"  
  
InuYasha clearly did not take his retainers words to heart as he continued forward, moving towards a cave entrance he had used as shelter on several occasions. slipping in, he made his way to the back, crouching down and waiting. He could not fight his brother and win with his heat still in effect, but hiding was still an option. With any luck, what was left of the mud (dry as it was now) would be enough to mask his scent; at least the boy could hope.

"Master Inuyasha, please just listen to me." Mioga all but whispered in a tone of desperation.

"oiy, will you be quiet already." the boy answered in equally hushed tones.

"But, Master InuYasha, you are making a grave mistake!..."

"I said shut it! Do you want us to get caught?"

before either had a chance to say more, the overwhelming aura and scent of the demon lord crashed into them, signaling Sesshomaru's entrance into the clearing the cave entrance was in. InuYasha's breath was nearly taken from him by the cloying heavy agitation laced within his brothers yoki, making the boy have to fight the urge to flatten himself even further against the cave wall. He held his breath, hopping to avoid drawing attention to himself. InuYasha could practically sense his brother moving towards the mouth of the cave at his usual slow, steady pace, and it was unnerving.

Sesshomaru's voice, ever calm despite his agitation, rang out from the cave entrance. "I am well aware that you are there InuYasha. Do not make me go in after you."

The boy quietly cursed at himself before Yelling out to the demon lord "Fuck you Sesshomaru! I'm not leaving; you'll have to come in here and drag my ass out but don't expect me to go without a fight!"

After a moment's pause, the demon lord spoke out "Very well InuYasha, you are free to stay within that cave for as long as you would like. I will be out here waiting when you decide to stop hiding like a petulant child."

InuYasha waited, and waited until finally, his own inpatients and agitation set in, causing the boy to rise to his feet with a huff and barrel his way to the front of the cave with every intent on starting a fight. A few paces from his destination, he found himself grabbed roughly and thrust into the cavern wall uncomfortably. Anger seethed in his brothers golden eyes, his jaw clearly clenched in his displeasure at the boy who stood fighting to get out of his grip. "You will not run from me again InuYasha." The tone was cold and dangerous. It had been a long time sense he had heard it laced over his brothers smooth voice, and it sent a shiver of dread down his spine causing him to still momentarily.  That tone always promised one of two things, pain or death. InuYasha's eyes went wide in surprise. instead of the pain he was waiting to endure, InuYasha suddenly found the demon lords face pressed to the crook of his neck, breathing him in as an arm snuck it's way around his waist, the other going to cradle the back of his head.

Sesshomaru's torrent of youki dropped drastically as he buried himself in his mates scent, letting the proximity ease his tension, though it could not ease his feelings of betrayal.  Though he understood that the two had never been on exceptionally good terms before the mating, he had spent the last week nurturing the boy. He had pulled the sweetest most open and innocent looks from him and had witnessed the softest most vulnerable notes that he had ever heard come from the normally gruff voice of his brother. He heard that voice plead for his touch, his aid to drive away the symptoms of the boys heat, and even for the great demon lords love and affection. He had wrapped the boy in his arms and kept him safe in his slumber, even those times when he needed no sleep himself he stayed by his side. He had lovingly kissed and licked the boy awake for his meals, and uses his own form to prop the boy up when he was too too weak and tired to do so himself so he could eat without choking.  He had even gone so far as to act bellow his station, carying the boys food into his chambers himself in order to protect the boy from the prying eyes of others in his vulnerable state. He had done nothing but live for his brother for the last seven days and the moment the boy was left alone, he flees.

"Your are my mate InuYasha, and as such you belong beside me." his head trailed up, chin pressing against the boys head, his mouth just to the side of one puppy dog ear. "Is there nothing I can do to convince you of this?" Sesshomarue paused, but was greeted with nothing but silence from the boy in his arms. "I do not wish to make you a prisoner in your own home InuYasha, but I will if I must, indefinitely if necessary. The sight of my distrust in your willingness to stay will no doubt be unnerving to the pups, but if that is what I must do to keep you from leaving us, then so be it InuYasha. I do not wish to be a tyrant, but I will not let you go."

The small voice of his retainer whispered urgently into his ear. "please, just apologize Master InuYasha! When we return to the palace I have much to discuss with you, then you can decide your course of action."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed at this. Trying to push his brother off of him and failing horribly, he decided to yell his feelings on the entire matter. "I ain't got nothing to apologize for!" Sesshomaru blinked, pulling back to look into his brother's eyes, only to be met with extreme hostility. "You!" InuYasha continued, pressing his finger to the demon lords chest in anger "Have never been there or cared! You were planning to fucking kill me for most of my god damned life, and when that finally changed you just decided to ignore my entire existance! I was nothing to you... worth less than shit stuck to your royal boot to you, and now!? Now that you can fucking get something from me, you expect me to just go along with it!? I'm not some fucking tool to be used and ignored at your fucking convenience Sesshomaru, I'd rather be broken and bloody than be used by you."

Sesshomaru took a step back, gently ruffling the boys bangs as he passed his palm over his brow in a loving manor. "Are you truly so blind InuYasha?" The gentleness of the gesture surprised the hanyo, causing the utter depths of his pain to show through his mask of anger. Sesshomaru pressed his lips to the boys forehead as he continued to speak; "Is a villain all you can truly see in me?"

"You ARE a villain Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru let his hands drop at the boys words, his cold mask not allowing  a single thought or emotion to be known as he stared his brother down for  a long moment before looking away into the distance. He stared off in seemingly deep thought before slowly taking several steps away from the boy. "Perhaps you are correct InuYasha," he spoke in a calm melodic voice; "perhaps I am a monster." He turned gracefully on the balls of his feet, presenting his back to the boy in question. "It would be wise to get comfortable with the idea of spending the rest of your life surrounded by them then." At this the demon lord looked over his sholder, glaring ice into the boy. "Not even death will be an escape for you, and pups do so love to emulate their fathers." Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from the boy, instead focusing ahead in the distance.  "But tell me InuYasha, do you think you hold enough self righteous conviction to hate your own pups as much as you hate their sire?"

At this the boys body tensed in anger, his fists balling up until the tang of blood could be smelt in the air as his eyes returned to their previous hard edged glare. "I never said I hated you! Kami, it would be easier if I did!"

A short moment passed before the demon lord spoke again; "Do not lie to this Sesshomaru. Now come InuYasha, I am in no mood to hustle with you. You will regret it if I am made to do so."

Sesshomaru began walking away at his usual slow steady pace, not waiting for the boy to argue with the order. If InuYasha was intelligent he would follow peacefully; if not, he would have to remind the boy who  was dominant in their relationship, and why.  
  
InuYasha  crossed his arms within his sleeves, huffing heavily as he looked away from his brother in frustration. "Your an asshole Sesshomaru... and if I don't just do what you say?"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, calmly looking at the boy over his shoulder. "If you comply, I will overlook this infraction. If I am made to use force, you will learn how it feels to be kept on a short leash. Although, knowing your history, you seem to take well to being collared."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

The demon lord stopped, turning elegantly to lock eyes with his brother as he spoke. "take it as you will InuYasha, but their will be consequences to your actions one way or another."

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head back defiantly as he stared his brother in the eyes; "When has that ever stopped me before?"

There was silence after the boy spoke, though it only lasted a moment before it was broken by the eerily calm and detached voice of his brother, slow and melodious as if to give his words ample time to seep in. "Let me be clear InuYasha, it is in your interest to follow me. You have positioned yourself within scenting distance of several Kitsune territories. I am certain they are already aware of your presence. If you stay here, they will wait until your heat raises high enough to leave you weak, and they will rape you. They will not care that you are marked, as I would not be here to protect you from their advances."

InuYasha felt his blood run cold at his brothers words, taking a moment to sniff his surroundings. though very faint, he could indeed smell the barest hints of male fox, and the implications made him sick as a cold shiver passed down his spine. He looked away from his brother, holding himself more closely than he had before as he fidgeted. He had been a sitting duck and hadn't even known it.

His brother turned away from him again, continuing his rout to the palace. This time, InuYasha followed.


	7. Chapter 7

 

The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop. The two just staring at each other, arms crossed over each chest respectively as the moments seemed to tick by. The younger's brow twitched in agitation, while staring at the older of the two, who seemed apprehensive.  
  
"all right giigii, speak." the young man said in a tone that made the command sound more like a threat than a request.

suddenly the older seemed to cough and sputter, as he flailed while rubbing the back of his neck in a show of emotional distress and mild panic. "W-What is it you would like me to discuss with you InuYasha!?" the elder said in a high pitched nasal whine dripping with his own anxieties over his current predicament; his instincts for self preservation running high under the scrutiny of the extremely volatile youth.  
  
"I don't know. whatever information you claim to have that will magically change my mind over this whole fucking situation that you managed to get me into in the first place."InuYasha said smartly, as he allowed his head to roll to the side, as his brow rose.

"Me!? I assure you Master InuYasha, I had nothing to do with this!"

The young hanyo's eyebrow began to twitch again as he sat further forward in a readable sign of aggression. "Says the flea who never managed to warn me about this damn possibility in the first place. Why the hell did the old man even leave you as my retainer, if you planed on leaving me stupid my entire life!? this was kinda fucking important giigii!!"

"I swear InuYasha, if I had known you would have been informed. By this old fleas honor, your still just a pup; You shouldn't even be able to mate in any capacity at this point in your life, let alone be a bearer! That's entirely unheard of in your clan without the right herbal medication to start the changes into the third sex. As far as I was aware, it was your fathers wish for you to have independence. I have no idea who would have done this to you, nor why."

"This... this was done to me? Somebody intentionally did this to me!?" InuYasha was entirely flabbergasted, and even more upset than he was before. He had assumed, like everything else to do with his body and it's regular betrayals, it had to have been the product of blind luck and random chance based on his lineage. Never would he have thought that this was an intentional plot by another, and any possible motive besides malicious entertainment or insanity was far beyond InuYasha's ability to grasp.

"Unfortunately, that is the most likely explanation. Due to the extreme rarity of hanyo among the different InuYoki clans, there is still a slim possibility that this has something to do with your mixed heritage. I find that possibility highly unlikely as I cannot fathom the means by which this would take place. After all Master InuYasha, As far as I am aware, this is a completely impossible occurrence in humans. Surly, your human blood would be more likely to prevent the change whatsoever, not cause such a state to occur."

InYasha huffed as he sunk in on himself. "So what your saying is, you really don't know."

"I do not know anything for certain." the flea stated mirroring the young hanyo's body language with a sigh.

InuYasha relaxed back against the wall, falling silent as he took the time to think things over. Slowly the boy spoke, much calmer than he had been previously. "then what do you have to tell me?"

"I should not have to tell you that mating is about more than pups."

InuYasha sighed, already weary with his seeming luck and the topic in general. "I know what it's supposed to be giigii, and I know it doesn't matter most of the time. I'm not stupid enough to think this is about anything more than heirs."

"If that were so Master InuYasha, he would not have marked you. Not permanently anyways."

"What are you trying to get at Mioga?"

"I do not think it is proper for me to put words in your brothers mouth, but mating is an all consuming act that changes the life of both parties. As the dominant in your relationship, he has taken on the entirety of your well being. Lord Sesshomaru is not a brash man and you can expect this responsibility was not taken on lightly, as it is an extremely serious responsibility. If you were to die InuYasha, he would lose a part of his very being. As the bond grows stronger between you, it could even cause his own death as well."

InuYasha's swallowed heavily, his eyes wide and haunted with the idea. His voice rung hollow "why would he do such a thing."

"I cannot speak of his reasoning, even if I have some idea. You will have to ask him yourself."

"Well that doesn't help me any." he lets his forehead fall to the table before giving a heavy sigh, unusually tired from his earlier exertion, and the conversation as a whole.  
  
"I am sorry I cannot help you more."

The boy rolled his head to the side to look at the flea before giving a jaw cracking yawn. "So, This all about boiled over giigii?"

"is what, Master InuYasha?"

"The heat? It feels like it's wearing down; Or is it because I'm in here with you instead of around the bastard?"

"I do not know why that would have any baring on how you feel at the moment. You haven't changed your clothing sense returning to the castle. I'm sure you should still be able to scent him on you."

The two simply stared at each other for a long while, Inuyasha looking rather apathetic in the moment before Mioga's eyes became comically wide in apparent understanding. "OH DEAR! Inuyasha! We need to get you to the healer at once!"

InuYasha blinked rapidly before sitting up to look down on the flea in slight bewilderment. "what suddenly got into you giigii? I feel fine."

The flea looked up at his young lord for a short moment at his own puzzlement at the boys lack of awareness, at what should be an obvious conclusion, before running one of his four tinny hands down his own face in a show of exasperation. "I cannot be sure this early on, but with your sudden change it is highly likely that you are already pregnant InuYasha."

It seemed to take a moment to process, his eyes going wide before belting out his reply. "WHAT!?!?"


	8. Chapter 8

The healer was further away in the castle than InuYasha assumed it would be and the walk, a long one. According to Mioga, it was necessary, as the scents of the healing herbs, poultices and occasionally rancid smells from illness was simply not permitted to reach the royal wing. He did his best to focus on his inability to pick up on any of these scents even though they were likely over half way there. He had hoped that his agitation over the length of his journey and the hopeless knowledge that if he were in fact a full yoki the smells of the healers chambers would already be annoying his sensitive nose, would keep his mind off the bigger problems in his life. Unfortunately, it didn't work for long.

InuYasha began to fidget as they grew closer to the healers quarters, ears twitching nervously and breath coming perceivably shorter in anxiety. Mioga could not help but pick up on his young charges distress. "calm down InuYasha. I promise you that the healer is more than trustworthy and kind."

The boy's breath sped up slightly, his hands clenching. "It's not that Mioga."

"Then what's bothering you this much? You aren't the kind to scare esilly."

"I'm not scared, alright? It's just..."

"What InuYasha"

The boy crossed his arms, his body going ridged and his gaze determined "I don't think I'm ready to be a father."

Mioga simply stared at the boy for a moment before answering, "Mother."

"What?"

"I said mother InuYasha."

InuYasha looked to the flea on his shoulder, glaring menacingly "I'm gonna be a father ya damn flea, I'm a man for kami's sake!"

"You are still just a boy InuYasha, and Sesshomaru is the father. As the bearer, you will be it's mother."

the Furry eared youth snatched the flea off his shoulder, squeezing him repeatedly between his fingers as he glared daggers, ignoring his retainers please for mercy "now *squish* listen "Squish* here! *Squissshhh* I am a man! *squish, squish, squish* Not some weak little woman! *squish* I refuse to be called a mother by anyone. It's just not right!"

Before he had a chance to violently flick the flea into the nearby wall, the door he obliviously stood in front of slid open, revealing a calmly woman.  The front half of her chocolate brown hair was tied up with a simple paper tie in something like a topknot, allowing the rest to fall down her back. she wore a simple black kimono with vibrant green bamboo patterns adorning it and a black obi; layered on top was a simple white apron.  InuYasha's head shot up quickly at the newcomer before tilting his head down to allow his bangs to hide his embarrassment at being caught by this stranger having what could only be described at a tantrum. To make matters worse, thy young hanyo was certain that she heard the whole conversation considering she undoubtedly belonged to one of the Inu tribes given her natural scent lingering under the heavy smells of herbs and other remedies she wore like a perfume.

"Now what, may I ask has brought such a commotion to my door today?" the woman spoke with a smile and a soft tone as she preceded to wipe her hands on her apron.

At the tone of her voice, the boy calmed minutely, letting his shoulders relax as he looked away slightly and breathed. "I was just headed to see the healer." he spoke, his tone sounding tired even to himself.

"Well then, You've come to the right place!" her voice was cheery as she nodded in greeting, " I am the castle healer, Rikuyo. Come inside, and tell me what ails you."  she said as she moved out of the doorway to allow the young man to enter.

Before  entering, InuYasha raised his hand up to his face, giving one final glare to his retainer before flicking him off onto the neighboring wall with a huff. He continued forward in his normal gruff manor, hiding any sense of vulnerability behind the mask of a fighter.

Once inside, Rikuyo gently closed the screen behind him, soft smile painted on her face. "Please, make yourself comfortable" she spoke as she motioned him further into the room with a delicate sweeping motion.

Inuyasha stared at her a moment before shuffling ahead. The room was not large by any means. perhaps half the size of Keide's hut, but so packed with items that it felt tiny and cramped by comparison. there were large built in shelving full of everything from scrolls and odd containers to collections of plant matter and strange selections of animal and demon body parts on display. there were trunks and other means of storage seemingly stacked atop each other and a large solid oak desk nestled into the far corner, further storage built up around the massive piece. the only seats were the western style chair setting in front of the desk, and  a bench that could snugly fit two, built into the wall and fitted with plush mauve cushions opposite the desk. Setting between those two seats stood a wooden door.

Straitening up a bit from his hunched stance, he took a deep breath before  walking over to the cushioned bench and plopping down unceremoniously. The healer was smiling sweetly at him, her hands folded within her sleeves as she  calmly walked over to her own seat, pulling it around to face him before gracefully seating herself. "Now tell me, What ails you Master InuYasha."

"Heh... So you know who I am. I guess it's the ears right? Sure sign I'm the old mans bastard son?"

The dog healer sweetly tilted her head to the side, brows slightly rising as her smile took a slightly mischievous turn; "Actually, no.  Considering the rumors that have been circling the castle, I assumed your identity based on the heavy scent of our lord that you wear."

The boys eyes bulged, as he began to hack and sputter. This was not the sort of reply he had expected.

Rikuyo sat forward in her chair, face taking a more serious look (though no less pleasant) as she spoke, I did not mean to surprise you so with my reply. It was simply the truth. To be honest, I do not find your ears all that unusual. Such traits are not unusual amongst my own clan."

So tell me InuYasha, what brought you to my door today?

 

* * *

 

InuYasha left the healers personal office deep in thought. There had been much they had  discussed, far more than the simple medical check up. It seems that the healer had noticed the boy was drowning in his new surroundings, and Rikuyo was the kind of person to do her best to throw out a life line.  It didn't hurt that she was an Inu herself, and that her personality reminded him of Kagome on a good day. No... that's not exactly right, Kagome was never so patient and understanding with InuYasha even on the best of days. To be fair she reminded him more of his own mother. After so many years without her presence in his life, his memories of Iziyoi were few and far between making it hard to put together a picture of the woman from the tattered remnants of her he held dear. It was more of a feeling that connected the two in his mind like being wrapped safely in a warm blanket while watching a storm brewing outside your window, a sort of safety and understanding the hanyo had hardly known in his life.

Of course, the first thing they had dealt with was the topic of pregnancy followed closely by mating, pair bonding, familial relationships among InuYoki, the royal clans traditions and a bit of old history (InuYasha's own to be specific). It felt strangely relaxing to get so much off his chest and another persons input who didn't have some sort of ulterior motive. At least she didn't seem to and InuYasha was willing to give her the reason of a doubt until she proved him wrong. Needless to say, with so much new information swimming in his head, everything he thought he knew about his life was up for reinterpretation and evaluation. Well, except the un-mother. that was still a dick move on his brothers part in his book.

So now, with nothing better to do, he wondered through the halls hardly aware of his surroundings as he rolled every idea over in his head for novel idea's and insight; That is until in his absentmindedness, he managed to step on a certain tiny green retainer, causing him to send out a earsplitting high pitch squawk as inuYasha preceded to fall on his ass from losing his balance on the uneven surface.

"Oh the Indignity!" the green toad belted out with his annoyingly high pitched voice. "How dare you be so cruel to your lords most trusted servant?! And when I was even trying excruciatingly hard to seem polite to the likes of you? Were You even Listening to me han... *cough cough* Oh the tortures my lord puts my through, why oh why did he chose to accept the likes of him into his noble home!? And to send me to go fetch him... Oh Lord Sesshomaru, what have I done to deserve such cruelty!?"

InuYasha sat up, staring daggers into the annoying slimy green kiss ass. (at least that's how he thought of his brothers 'loyal retainer') His eyes twitched noticeably as the little imp continued on his tirade. The hanyo gave out a huff and folded his arms before speaking "So my brother decided to keep a little piss ant like you around past your usefulness huh Jacken? Guess my brother believes in charity cases after all. So what the hell are you ranting on about?"

The toads mood seemed to widely swing between shock, anger, superiority, disgust and finally despair before he managed to force himself into a highly exaggerated, overly forced show of proper decorum, pulling himself high and proud as he spoke. "My Lord Sesshomaru requests an audience with you within his personal study at this very instant. It is my duty to see to it that you reach my lord in a timely manner." The words were tight, and InuYasha could see a part of the little imps soul dying at having to speak so formally to a mere 'hanyo'.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he got up from his seated position. Yah, he could get offended at the retainers behavior, but the end result was just to hilarious to even care. Seriously, it seemed like the little pest sprained something with that little display. So instead of hitting the imp like he deserved, inuyasha bent over and rubbed the little guys head as he passed by. "I gotcha. You don't have to worry about showing me the way, I know where I'm going." the squeak that came out of the kappa's mouth was priceless, and the things eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, leaving the little guy stuttering in InuYasha's wake. Well, Kagome did tell him to 'kill them with kindness,' maybe there was something to that after all.


	9. Chapter 9

The door seemed heavy as he pushed it open. Despite his latest insight, InuYasha was nervous; or perhaps it was because. Before today, he had something to fight. Before today, he had a clear enemy and a solid understanding of that demons views and motivations; of the things that were likely and those things that were down right impossible. Now, that illusion was broken and it gave him some level of hope. Unfortunately, with hope comes vulnerability, and being vulnerable was one thing InuYasha feared.

  
Before him sat Sesshomaru, appearing as untouchable as ever. He knew more than anyone this was an untruth physically considering he himself had damaged Sesshomaru quite heavily in the past. His heart may very well be a different story, and this alone caused InuYasha's heart to sink into the pit of his stomach as he looked upon the regal demon lord now.

  
A low lying table set between himself and his brother and although Sesshomaru was seated towards him, his face was turned to look to the side, seemingly looking off into the distance, though more likely lost in his own mind. InuYasha closed the door slowly, and it wasn't until it clicked shut that the demon lord before him showed him any attention, slowly tuning his gaze onto the hanyo before him. He moved his eyes down to the cushion in front of the empty table between them before looking back up at InuYasha, clearly requesting the boy to sit in that nonverbal way  that annoyed InuYasha to no end. InuYasha sat anyway, trying to suppress his sigh, and the obvious eye twitch he got from suppressing what would otherwise be a very colorful verbal outburst.

  
Sesshomarus voice gave away nothing as he began to speak; "You came more quickly than I had anticipated."

  
"Yet, here you are, waiting for me?"

  
Slowly, Sesshomarus gaze moved up to meet InuYasha's own, eyes pregnant with something InuYasha could not put a finger on, but was unsettling none the less. "Yes" was his one word reply, resenting in that deep tone that could belong to no one else. There was a level of finality to it that gave room for neither argument nor further questioning. InuYasha found it odd, that for once it did not grate upon him instead finding a level of comfort in the reply.

  
InuYasha nodded as a reply before Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from the boy again, gazing off in seeming thought for a long moment. His jaw tightened slightly sending worry through InuYasha before deciding to speak "I... apologize for my behavior earlier today. I was upset, but it is wrong of me to except you to take this mating well." after these words were spoken, Sesshomaru slowly turned his gaze back to his brother, giving away nothing with his gaze.

  
InuYasha's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, clearly surprised by his brothers words. His own were tumbling out of his mouth before he had a chance to catch them. "You never apologize to anyone."

  
Sesshomaru was quiet a moment before speaking, "As a lord, you do not simply apologize to those bellow your stature."

  
"But..."

  
"As my mate, if I cannot admit my wrongdoing to you, I can admit it to no one."  
InuYasha let out a sigh. "And what brought this on?"

  
" I received adequate council."

  
"And you listened?"

  
"I am talking to you now, am I not?"

  
"Yah, but I don't want some empty words from you."

  
Sesshomarue's eyes suddenly had a dangerous glint to them at those words. "Do not think me so frivolous InuYasha."

  
InuYasha stared at him for a long moment before speaking. "You have a point. I've never known you to play nice just to make things easy... Not when you could use force." with those words, his brothers eyes softened yet again. If InuYasha didn't know better, he would say the demon lord seemed to visibly relax some.

  
The words that were spoken next seemed to soften slightly, an almost hollow tired quality hidden behind the demon lords normal cadence; "Some things are impossible to gain by force."

  
InuYasha shifted on his cushion; a bit uncomfortable by what he perceived as vulnerability on the part of the demon lord. Vulnerability was so foreign to the way that he viewed his brother, that he had no idea what to do with it. Trying to escape his own uneasiness, the boy took to looking at his hands before speaking next; "Then what is it that you want."

  
"What I want does not matter as I am well aware that it is something no one could ever grant me, least of all you. I only wish to be here as you care for our young. I will do everything within my power to keep you here with us, and If I can see you look upon them in the way Rin had looked upon her own offspring, I will be content. "

  
InuYasha looked up at his brothers words "You'll be content... If I love them?"

  
"I do not wish them the pain that comes with the alternative."  At this the demon lord looked away from his brother, seemingly uncomfortable with this admission.

  
"So... You're afraid I won't then?"

  
"I do not expect any pups of mine to be able to garner love freely InuYasha."

  
"For Kami's sake Sesshomaru, They'll be mine to! I'm sure you had a mother. Even if they turn out to be little brats, Why would I love them any less than she loved you."

  
At this, the DeYoki's facile expression went frigged as his voice took on a cold tone of hostile authority. "Do not assume so much InuYasha. It is no secret that my mother never held any affection for this Sesshomaru. As soon as it was socially acceptable to do so, she returned to her own palace leaving me in the care of my retainers."

  
At this confession, InuYasha was speechless. The idea that Sesshomaru could have wanted for anything in his childhood was a completely foreign idea to the hanyo, especially for one of the few things InuYasha himself had been graced with. He had always assumed that a mothers unconditional love was a given state, an unmoving force of nature much like his own drive to survive. At least that's what had always made sense to him considering that nothing else in life came to him without a fight. "I... I didn't know."

  
"Why would you?"

  
Again, not knowing what to do, the boy looked away.

  
"It is nothing to concern yourself with InuYasha."

  
InuYasha sighed, rubbing Sesshomaru's mark absently as he continued to stare off. "Actually it is, isn't it?" at this he looked to his brother. "You mated me." holding his gaze, he moved his collar out of the way, revealing the scar still sitting prominently upon his neck. "And from what Giigii said, this is permanent, not some one season thing or until you get tired of me, so I kinda have a right to know where the hell you're coming from. "

  
"hn." was the only reply the boy got; whether his brother was acquiescing or it was a dismissal, InuYasha was not sure but he decided not to dwell on it.

  
InuYasha folded his arms in front of his chest, his normal 'no bullshit' look plastered on his face. "I have something to tell you." InuYasha waited a moment before continuing. "I've decided to stick around, try to make this thing work, but I'm not gonna be the only one trying. I gotta admit, I'm not all that good at this shit, but I'm better than you are so you better damn listen sometimes. I don't want to be strangers, and I'm gonna be alive to damn long to spend it dancing around each other."

  
Sesshomaru slightly nodded at his brothers words. "You have a point little brother."

  
"Damn right I do... and one more thing," with this the boy crawled onto the table, raising his eyebrows in a dare. "You're going to be a father."


	10. Chapter 10

The look that took over Sesshomaru's face was priceless, eyes visibly widening and jaw going lax with his surprise. Clearly, this was not what the demon lord expected to come out of the hanyo's mouth.

At this reaction, the boy gave a cocky smirk, before crawling the rest of the way across the table to rest in front of his brother with his feet firmly planted on both sides of the older male. His body language did nothing to hide his pleasure at being able to force that cool and calm demeanor from his brothers face.

It was not long before Sesshomaru regained his composure, though his control did nothing to hide the glint of wonder dancing in his eyes. "Are you certain InuYasha?"

InuYasha spoke as he slid off the table to take a seat on the demon lords lap. "Of course I'm sure. I talked to the healer before coming here." Before Sesshomaru had a chance to question him further, Inuyasha pressed his lips against his brothers in a heated kiss as he wrapped his arms around the older males shoulders and head.

As the boy pulled away he heard a mild rumble coming from the depths of his mate. "and what has brought this affection on all of a sudden?" was the reply of his elder.

"well... It is my right isn't it?" The boy commented in a combative tone.

"Indeed." was the answer he received to his surprise. "though I had not expected you to act on such things." Sesshomaru spoke as he firmly ran his hands up the boys back.

InuYasha pressed his manhood against that of his brothers, shifting his hips up and down with a mischievous smirk on his face; a challenge in his eyes. "You more than anybody should know that I'm full of surprises." He shifted his hands down, undoing his brothers sash, sliding his kimono to the side in order to slide his hands up the elder demons well formed abs, ghosting his claws over the elders pecs eliciting a shiver from the older man before firmly grabbing his shoulders, leaning in to nip at his neck. "You've spent all this time putting me where you've wanted me and I've just let you do it. I'm not some passive bitch and I'm not going to let you see me as week."

"Are you saying you intend to top me InuYasha?" Sesshomaru spoke in a neutral tone.  
The boy stopped a moment, scrunching up his brow before pulling back to look his brother in the eyes. "No. I'm saying I'm going to fuck you." at this the boy ran his claws over his brothers scalp, setting his grip firmly in the strands at the back of his head as he brought his lips close to the others with an almost threatening show of teeth. "You haven't broken me you prissy bastard, and I still have the same fight and fire that you have. I'm gonna make you see that." he tugged at his brothers hair as he spoke before violently forcing their lips together, all teeth and tongue and passion.

The demon lord growled out his approval returning the kiss just as passionately as the younger; his hands flying down to kneading his young mates ass as he forced the boys hips to bounce grinding their budding erections against each other aggressively.

InuYasha threw his head back, moaning out deeply at the new sensation as Sesshomaru leaned down, ravishing the boys neck. "I would not wish it any other way InuYasha."

The boy stuttered out a gasp at his brothers words, his eyes going wide, a spark of vulnerability lying within them. he mumbled out a single word barely above a whisper "Ani." This caused Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks, slowly setting upright to look his mate in the eyes with great intensity.

InuYasha's eyes where open wide and innocent, ears slicked down softly with a slight open pout to his lips, a look giving away his youth as his hands slid down to rest gently over his brothers heart. Sesshomaru was taken in by the sight, not wishing for it to be ruined (as he knew it would be once the boy caught his bearings) he gently leaned in, taking the boys lips in a soft sensual kiss, tongues caressing each other, his arms coming up to pull the boy into a deep embrace. A single tear fell from the boys eyes as they gently closed in the wake of the kiss yipping out between their pressed lips as he gently rocked his hips against his brothers.

Their lips slowly parted, InuYasha moving his head to cradle in the demon lords neck breathing in his scent deep and slow. Not losing a bit of his vulnerability, he spoke "I want you to take me."

At the boys words, Sesshomaru brought his hand up to gently stroke the back of InuYasha's head. "had you not been intent on being in control tonight?"

InuYasha looked up, staring intently into his brothers eyes for a long moment before calmly reaching up to gently slide the silk kimono off his brothers form before removing his own, golden eyes never leaving the gravity of the others gaze. The boy pressed his heated flesh against the naked chest of the other.

Sesshomaru took this moment to lean back on one arm, taking his other hand to gently caress his lovers face. "I have not seen you this honest sense you were a small child."

InuYasha pulled back a bit glaring at his brother, a clear annoyance in his voice; "Fuck you Sesshomaru."

A calm but rolling laughter came from the older man as he ran his fingers through the others hair "I thought that was already your intent, but you seem rather tired all of a sudden."

The boy put his head back down, grumbling a bit before speaking "I am, but I need to feel you."

"Then let me help you puppy."

the boy snorted at the term of endearment but that did nothing to stop Sesshomaru from shifting their weight in order to take of his Hikamas, following with his brothers in a similar fashion. Gently he took the boy's hips, lifting them to place his manhood between his brothers inviting ass cheeks as InuYasha gave a rumble of pleasure at the feeling of heat against his most intimate of places.

Deciding to take the initiative InuYasha rocked his hips, coating his brothers cock with his slick as he enjoyed the friction between his cheeks. Lazily he leaned up, lips a hairs breadth away from the demon lords before speaking a whispered breath upon his lips "I want you inside of me Sesshomaru."

Without a further word spoken, Sesshomaru was lifting his mates hips, positioning his hole atop the demon lords tip before gently pressing him down until he was filled to the brim with cock. InuYasha shivered and cried out in a tone of pure pleasure at the intrusion before grabbing the elders shoulders, a tremor still racking his abdomen. Sesshomaru gently moved the boys hips up and down his long shaft, eliciting yips and long sighs from his mate impaled atop his throbbing manhood. It was not long before the boy was bouncing and grinding upon his cock of his own volition, biting his lower lip at the pleasure that was building in his lower abdomen. "Oh Kami, Sesshomaru, you feel so good. I... I Just..."

"Shhh InuYasha, simply enjoy the moment." With this, Sesshomaru took the boys erection in his hand, rubbing the boys cock to the timing of his young mates movements. It was not long before the boy cried out in ecstasy, painting their stomachs with cum while strangling out his brothers essence with his clenching hole. Slowly the boy slumped, falling asleep where he lay on his brothers chest.

Gently Sesshomaru shifted his mate, taking a moment to clean them both off using his undershirt before laying them both down, shifting the boy onto his side, and taking a moment to wrap himself around the sleeping youth before drifting off in to slumber himself there on the tatami floor. In this moment, The Lord of the West was truly content.


End file.
